


[Fanvid] Do I Wanna Know?

by ihearvoices2005



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanvids, Flintwood, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihearvoices2005/pseuds/ihearvoices2005
Summary: Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint have finished school at Hogwarts, but Oliver has found himself unsure of what their relationship is/was. He spends more time than he'd like to admit thinking about Marcus and their time together at Hogwarts. He tries to decide if he should reach out to Marcus and continue their relationship.





	

  
**Pairing:** Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood  
**Song:** Do I Wanna Know?  
**Artist:** Arctic Monkeys  
**Warnings:** Slash, male/male relationship  



End file.
